Level 111/Dreamworld
| candies = | jelly = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | previous = 110/Dreamworld | next = 112/Dreamworld | prevtype = Moves | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 200,000 | moves = 28 }} Difficulty *The board is the same as its counterpart in Reality, but there are only 28 moves instead of 50. *Although combos and cascades are necessary to pass the level, they might make Odus fall. *Although the passing score has been more than doubled compared to its counterpart, it is actually not very hard to reach. Many players have achieved over a million points on this level. *The jellies are worth 88,000 points. Hence, an additional 112,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Use a striped candy to release the 2 layered icing. During moon struck, use a colour bomb and a striped candy combo to boost your progress. Since the target score is high, keep the moon scale balanced. Wait until the moon struck, or when it is not moon struck, make a colour bomb and wrapped candy combo so later it will be used. During moves 1-7, use something to boost your progress but not the candy that matches on the moon scale. Check the target score to get at least one star. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 88,000 points. Hence, an additional 312,000 points for two stars and an additional 412,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 150.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 127.27% compared to its Reality counterpart. *Double jellies make it easy to sustain huge point cascades. However, it is possible to clear many of these while clearing the icings, leaving too few jellies to sustain the huge point cascades. *Like its Reality counterpart, special candies must be created to quickly clear the icings and jellies. With much fewer moves, this is more critical and gives the player even more points for their usage. *The board is open with 81 spaces. This further decreases the difficulty of creating special candies. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for two moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. Combined with the huge board, even more points can be earned due to special candies and cascades. *Even after the first moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. Notes Miscellaneous Info #44 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 88,000 points #(400,000 - 160,000) points / 160,000 points x 100% = 150.00% #(500,000 - 220,000) points / 220,000 points x 100% = 127.273% Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 111 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 111 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Bonbon Baths levels Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 28 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Millions of points earned Category:Somewhat hard levels Category:Very hard levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars